


锤基-骇客的好处

by Sk_Sheryl



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hackers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk_Sheryl/pseuds/Sk_Sheryl
Summary: Blackhat Au!骇客Thor和爱闹别扭的Loki!





	锤基-骇客的好处

“如果我不能做到，就将我送回牢房。警卫，会面结束。”

将政府人员送走，Thor被警卫送回牢房。双手被手铐铐在后方，自由被他人夺取，但这并没阻止他对家人的想念。

可他也必须遵守约定。他答应过弟弟不在为了网络而出卖自己的未来，而这承诺是他唯一还未达成的承诺，他不能打破约定，不能让弟弟失望，不能让弟弟伤心。

更不能让弟弟为了自己而感到坐立难安，虽然骇客知道这是不可能的。

“难道你不想要见到你的家人吗？”

尚未完成任务的探员向Thor问道，这么看来他的上级破解需要骇客的的帮助。虽然Thor并不知道这男人真正的上级是何方人物，可有种预感让他不想要接受男人的提出。

而那预感告诉着他，若他答应将犯人抓捕，或许弟弟就会因此而受到牵连亦或许弟弟将为这案子的结局感到失望，甚至是痛不欲生。

他动摇了。他开始不清楚自己是否该相信自己的判断，还是该不顾一切地得到与家人见面相处的时光。但他也却不想要让家人再一次为他操心，为他难过。

“好久不见，哥哥。”

Thor最后还是妥协了，他无法放弃任何能让他与弟弟见上一面的机会。在与在监狱外等待着他的友人相互拥抱后，想看守警卫要求与弟弟会面，与其说要求不如说是威胁。

他低估了自己的忍耐程度，他从未想过自己居然会比想象中还要更加渴望弟弟，渴望着与Loki的会面，渴望着Loki的独特嗓音，渴望着Loki的身躯。

渴望着让弟弟在自己的身下发出美丽的呻吟。  
骇客紧紧地抱着弟弟，像是要通过拥抱来传达自己究竟有多么想念他。或许这在旁人的眼里只是对感情雄厚的兄弟，但就连看守警卫都能感受得到他们俩之间的特殊气氛。

他知道这一次的挑战并不是像过去的那一种能让他轻轻松松就完成的，而是一个宛如难以驯服的野兽。而这同时也代表着他必须让那欲望安分并且向弟弟寻求帮助，他无法独自一人快速地完成这项任务，就算是拥有好友  
的帮助也一样，他需要更多的帮手，一位他信任的网络工程师。

但Loki的性格将会为这任务添加不少的挑战，毕竟，这世上恐怕只有Thor能够忍受他那晴雨不定的脾气，也只有Thor能够一次又一次地逃过弟弟的讽刺以及暗杀。

是的，Loki总是想要将自己的哥哥至于死地，这么一来他就能独自拥有阿斯加德的掌控权，独自一人控制这刺激的网络世界。  
“弟弟，你有办法解开这编码，不是吗？”

荧幕上的编码让Loki感到疑惑，他很清楚这个编码是由Thor等人编写而出的，为何会让一个没参与编写工作的他来解开呢？  
“被改写了？Thor，你到底参与了什么？”

他瞪着Thor，言语里充满着不屑。他所认识的Thor并不会轻易让人夺走并霸占自己的产物，更不用说是让陌生人从自己手中夺走任何一样物品，那怕是对他来说只是个微不足道的编码。

毕竟，这编码不过是他小时候和好友玩乐时而编写出的。

Loki并不想要答应这请求，可哥哥的眼神里闪烁着期待的眼光，就像是只毛茸茸的小狼狗，让人无法轻易拒绝。

“好，我答应你。不过，先回答我的问题。”

轻叹了口气，他无奈地答应了哥哥的请求。

但他可没说过他会放弃甚至是暂停计划。

他跟随着哥哥从美国直到香港，就只是为了捕捉将大豆价格调高并且借此将无数的金钱纳入自己怀中的罪人，一群与他合作已久的犯罪者。

Loki安分守己的呆在骇客的身边，按部就班地进行着自己的任务，掩饰好自己的伪装。他必须要让他们完全相信自己是清白无辜并且只是一个无法拒绝哥哥的请求而决定帮助国家拿倒网络罪犯的网络工程师。

可他也知道若他继续这样乖乖地遵守着哥哥的意愿，那Thor等人必定会怀疑他。毕竟，他从来都不是那种会乖乖听话的孩子。

“Thor，那女的是你的女友吗？”

事与愿违。原本的Loki希望不会让自己对哥哥的占有欲控制并夺走自己的理智，可却万万没想到自己居然会为了一个女性网络工程师而吃醋。而这份感情将会慢慢地毁灭Loki的一切。

被提问的男人停下脚步，呆呆地看着自己的弟弟，不明白为什么他要在自己准备沐浴前向自己发出感情方面的问题。

他放下浴巾，光着上半身走向坐在沙发上的弟弟。

“怎么了，弟弟？”

骇客直到自己的宝贝弟弟生气了，又或者说他在闹脾气，可他却不知道原因。

又或说他选择忽视那原因。

而他也选择了忽视弟弟的担忧。

带有性欲的暗示，Thor抚摸着弟弟的下巴处，慢慢地往下滑，直到将弟弟的衬衫解开。

“放开我！要做就去找那女的，反正我也不过是你一时的发泄工具。”

怀中的美人突然开始反抗，像是条受惊吓的蛇，准备逃离。可他的猎人并不会让他如愿以偿，他不会让到手的猎物逃跑。

抓着Loki的手被主人加重力道，让被囚禁着无法逃脱。Thor皱着眉头，双眸里充满着不解。在他的认知里，弟弟一直以来都顺从地接受任何他所给予的快感，哪怕这一切都违背了道德的理念，但Loki从来都不会反抗，  
更不会违背哥哥的欲望，虽然多数的时间都在思考着该怎么夺走哥哥的性命。

只会像个贤妻，安分守己，不抱有任何心态般地顺从着Thor的意愿，心悦诚服地服侍着他。

只不过他们俩都知道所谓的性对他们来说不过是一种解压方式，除了欲望以及愉悦，并不包含任何对于的情感。

“别胡说，弟弟。”

看吧，他并没否认，也没承认，只是含糊地带过这问题。

网络工程师失望地看着哥哥，冷笑着他的愚蠢，甚至都没发现他自己留下了泪水，只是不削地冷笑着。

笑着Thor的白痴，笑着自己的天真，自己的自以为是，自己的那自我中心的态度。

就像是个小丑，任由他人将快乐建立在自己的痛苦之上，任由他人践踏着自己的尊严，任由他人嘲笑着自己的愚蠢行为，任由他人选择无视着自己痛苦的内心世界。

 

Loki清楚无论自己做了什么让家族更加备受外界关注以及敬佩的事物，身为私生子的他都将会被Odinson这一家冷嘲热讽，被当作饭后娱乐时的笑点。

“胡说？Thor Odinson你真的认为我是一个白痴吗？你难道认为我看不见你和那女的之间的火花吗？”

他无法在压抑着自己的烦躁，网络工程师觉得自己被羞辱了。他不在乎其他人的看法，也不在乎他人是否认定这对恋人的存在，他只在乎自己。他只知道自己无法选择无视这不属于他的爱情的火花，他在乎自己是否的到  
哥哥的爱戴，也只在乎自己是否被哥哥所喜爱。

是的，Loki不在乎其他人的观点，尤其是那女的以及她的哥哥，哪怕他们是Thor多年的好友。他只需要骇客的爱，而Thor也只能够爱他一人。

“哦，万神在上，Loki，我向众神之父发誓，我并不爱着她，我只爱你一人。”

Thor再一次轻叹，从弟弟身边退开，好让自己能够更好地望着Loki那美丽的双眸，好让自己能将对弟弟的爱表达得更加完美。

他知道弟弟在害怕着什么，也知道该如何去安抚这被恐惧侵蚀的孩子，但他必须让自己远离弟弟。他不能让自己的欲望，亦或则让自己对Loki的爱导致任务失败，更不能让弟弟达成他的目的。

他何尝不知道网络工程师帮助他打击网络罪犯的目的，他何尝不直到弟弟想要将自己的性命夺走，他何尝不知道弟弟和那一群网络罪犯之间存有着合作关系。

但他不想要面对事实，他只想要活在弟弟为他而创造的谎言世界里。他只想要让Loki更加快乐。

而Loki现在只想要加快完成目的的速度。他更需要在目的被哥哥发现之前，从这场游戏中抽身，让自己不被卷入被揭密的危机。

但他更想要逃离这逐渐让他感到不适的地点。

他推开哥哥庞大的身躯，将衬衫扣好，穿上墨绿色的包鞋，拿走属于自己财物，留下不知所措的Thor，离开酒店房间。

他需要一个人静一静，他需要远离所有的一切，他需要将怒火，将怨恨发泄。

他恨自己终究被情欲蒙蔽了想要得到更多的欲望。

“Loki!”

他选择听不见身后哥哥的呼唤，加快脚步，甚至是奔跑。他不想要见到Thor。

可事与愿违。经过各种体能训练的骇客很快的就追上逃跑的弟弟，他抓着Loki的手臂，将后则拉入自己的怀抱当中。他知道这里是公共场合，但他不管，他不再去理会周边人们的想法，他不再去思考自己这么做所带来的  
后果，不再让他人去左右他的行为举止。毕竟，这一切都不比弟弟的存在还来得重要。

“Thor，放开我，我求你了，放开我。”

网络工程师的泪水打在Thor的上衣上，将布料染湿，就宛如雨水将可怜的路人们淋湿一样。他不想要让哥哥看见自己弱懦的一面，他不想要让哥哥知道自己的心境，他不想要让哥哥发现自己的计划，他不想要让哥哥远  
离自己。

可他却又必须远离Thor，远离这将会让他被欲望蒙蔽的地方。

Thor并没有像弟弟所要求的一样放开他，反之将他抱得更紧，仿佛是想要将他俩融为一体。他不再愿意放开Loki，哪怕是被弟弟推开，他也要将弟弟纳入自己的怀抱当中，永远不放开。

“弟弟，别哭了好吗？那女的只是位朋友，而且我知道你在干什么，但我会保护你的，相信我。”

是啊，骇客早就知道了弟弟真在进行的计划，也知道他为什么要这么做，只不过他不想要揭穿弟弟，不想要将弟弟绳之以法，只想要将那群罪犯被抓捕，在被发现之前带着弟弟远离这城市。

到一个幽静，隐秘的乡下生活。

就像他小时后向弟弟需要的承诺，要带着Loki远离父母，远离亲戚朋友，远离一切的一切，到一个只有他们的地方生活。


End file.
